


Ramen Is Basically A Fruit

by princey_pie



Series: Soulmate August Series [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Logan liked to eat healithy. His soulmate did not.Day 1: You crave whatever your soulmate is currently eating.





	Ramen Is Basically A Fruit

To be frank, Logan was concerned. Not just for the world in general but also for his soulmate. Because Logan was a man with a very healthy diet, including little meat, a bit more fish, lots of fruits and vegetables and salads. Which made it even more noticeable that he was desperately craving cheap instant ramen. He knew that it wasn't his own body trying to lure him to eat the food that tastes like a wet guinea pig crawling over his liver.

The source of the problem was his soulmate. Judging by his eating habits they either were a cliché college student or a gremlin. Maybe both. A gremlin that apparently loves gatorade.  
A craving from time to time, he could handle that. But for weeks nothing but ramen. Not even a few eggs for breakfast. Since 29 days Logan was living in ramen hell.

He was walking across campus, still grumbling about his eating shedule tossed into the bin when he bumped shoulders with a dark-clad figure. A tingling sensation spread in his chest and while the other stopped dead in his tracks, Logan was flooded with relief.

"Wait, are you-" the stranger, no, his soulmate tried to cut him off when Logan burst out: "I'll take you for lunch!"

The other blinked. "Uh, sure?"

Logan gripped his arm and pulled the other into the nearest shop that wasn't serving fast food, meaning a salad bar.

The other locked around unimpressed. "Are we seriously doing a first date in a salad bar? If you plan on actually making me eat that green stuff, I at least deserve to know your name."

Logan flushed. "L-Logan Cambridge," he stuttered out. "And you are?"

"Not interested in greens and also my name is Virgil," he replied with a smirk before sitting down at the nearest table, Logan obediently following.

"So what is it with you and your vegetable obsessed self? You know how exhausting it is, a different fruit every day?"

"At least it's healthier than whatever you have been doing to your body!" Logan protested.

"Uh-uh, so you're not the one drinking 8 cups of coffee every day?"

Logan found himself blushing once again.

"But you know, I do brew a very good coffee..."

Logan had to admit that the other looked attractive with that damned smirk of his and the purple bangs. "Is that an invitation?"

"Depends on what your answer will be."

"It's positive. On one condition: You do not bring your ramen near me."

"Ahh, I can't promise that, pretty boy."

And though his furious blushing maybe Logan didn't mind the ramen that much. And if he learned how to cook homemade ramen then Virgil certainly wasn't complaining


End file.
